


Spellbound

by elareine



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson knows everything, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Multi, discussion of dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: “Where’s Bruce?” was what Clark’s first question when he woke up that morning.Diana, nude and glorious against the white sheets, raised her eyebrow at him. “Are you telling me you did not notice him leave?”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar day eleven: Spellbinding.

“Where’s Bruce?” was Clark’s first question when he woke up that morning.

Diana, nude and glorious on the white sheets, raised her eyebrow at him. “Are you telling me you did not notice him leave?” 

“Are you telling me you’re surprised?” 

She chuckled. “I supposed not. He has many… talents.” Her gaze grew soft in remembered pleasure. “Who’d have thought that a man would have something to teach me about the use of fingers?” 

“You told me years ago that it was about the lover, not the act,” Clark reminded her, amused. 

“But it doesn’t hurt.” 

“I suppose not.” Of Bruce’s fingers, Clark had fond memories of his own. “Which still begs the question—where’s Bruce?” 

Diana leaned over, her long hair falling over her shoulders in a wave that he couldn’t help but follow with his fingers. “You could just listen for him, you know.” 

“No,” Clark shook his head belatedly, too distracted by the texture of her skin under the pad of his finger, “he would _know_.” 

She laughed. “Now you’re being absurd.” 

“I’m not!”

“Are too.” 

“We could just call,” Clark suggested like a reasonable person. 

“Oh, fine. But you’re no fun.” 

“That’s not what you said last night.” 

“That,” she said severely, “is a joke beneath your dignity.” 

“Oh, really?” Clark’s eyes twinkled and, with a blink, he was hovering right above her. “How about that.”

When they finally got around to phoning Bruce (what could Clark say? Diana was distracting), he didn’t pick up. Unwilling to use their emergency lines or league communicators, Clark dialed the manor instead. 

“Hi Supes,” Dick sounded cheerful as he picked up the phone. “What’s on fire?” 

“Hopefully, nothing. We were wondering where Bruce went.” 

“Why?” There was no change to Dick’s voice, but Clark knew better than to be fooled by that. “Is this League business?”

Clark tried very hard not to blush under Diana’s amused gaze. “It’s not. Just… wondering where he went.” 

“He’s at work. There’s a shareholder meeting for Wayne Enterprise.” 

“Room 374D,” a voice called in from behind Dick. 

“Thank you, Tim, and don’t believe I forgot you were the one supposed to be there.” 

“I’m sick.” 

“Right you are. Well, anyway, that’s where Bruce is.” 

Clark smiled. “I hope Tim feels better soon.” 

“He will at seven p.m. sharp when the meeting is over and it’s time to suit up. Speaking of, Bruce recovered from the magic just fine,” Dick said casually, “just in case you’re wondering. I’d still rather bench him for tonight, but… you know how it is.” 

“Magic?” 

“Yeah. He used the decontaminator this morning and met with Zatanna, so we _know_ he’s been hit with something, but the stubborn ass refuses to admit to anything. Maybe you and Diana could put in a good word for me? Convince him to… take the night off?” Dick asked, definitely grinning now. 

On the one hand, Clark felt sinking into the ground at the implication that Dick knew _exactly_ what they’d been up to last night. On the other… 

…Bruce had been under the influence of magic? 

Clark wasn’t proud to admit that he did not immediately want to face Bruce. Diana, however, insisted. 

“We have to talk about it.” 

“Don’t you think that he will be mad? Or worse,” Clark twisted the sheets between his fingers, back and forth, back and forth, “hurt.” 

“I think… I think I must tread carefully,” Diana told him, slowly, thoughtfully. “Because I wish it to be so. But…” 

“It’s hard to imagine last night could be faked,” Clark nodded. It wasn’t just the sex, though Clark would be the first to admit that that part of the evening had been outstanding. It was the way Bruce had framed Clark’s face with his hands as he kissed him; how he had whispered Diana’s name; the way he had slept peacefully between them. 

Diana seemed to remember along the same lines. “I believe there was nothing fake about last night. But Aphrodite’s magic is cunning.” 

“You mean, we could be kidding ourselves because we wanted for him to join us for so long?” 

Her lips pressed together tightly before she spoke. “It would be just her kind of trick.” 

The idea was repugnant to both of them. To have potentially forced Bruce, the person they both loved best apart from the other, into something he did not want… worse, to not have noticed they were forcing him… Clark shuddered. 

“If there is any hope of saving this…” 

“…we have to speak to him.” 

Bruce was standing in front of the monitor wall in civvies, talking to Nightwing and Robin. When he saw Diana and Clark enter through the back entrance, he greeted them with a small smile that made something in Clark hurt with the comfort it brought him. 

Neither of them could bring themselves to smile back. 

“Can we talk?” Clark asked. 

“We’re heading out!” Dick announced, grabbing Damian by the arm. “See you later, Bruce. Don’t bother joining later, you’re totally free to do whatever all night!”

Clark was pretty sure Damian was mouthing ‘what the fuck’ at him while being dragged out. In the silence the younger generation left behind, it seemed none of them knew quite what to say. Bruce’s smile had dimmed. 

“We’ve been told you were magicked,” Clark finally said. “We just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“And apologize,” Diana added, “for not noticing.” 

Bruce shook his head. “There was no magic.” 

A lie. Bruce had perfected the art of lying to Clark long ago, but this time, they had Dick’s testimony against his, and Clark knew who he would believe in these matters. 

Of course there had been a love spell. Bruce had been so affectionate and trusting, what else could it have been?

“Bruce.” Diana looked at him. “Please.” 

“Fine, yes, there was magic. It wasn’t a love spell.” Bruce’s voice was calm, but Clark could hear his heartbeat speed up. “It was a truth one.” 

…or, of course, it could’ve been that. Clark groaned. 

Diana, however, was quicker than him. “That doesn't make it right. If we forced you to expose things—”

Bruce’s mouth quirked. “Funny, coming from the woman with the lasso.” 

“That is different.” Diana shook her head at him. “I would never use it to expose anyone’s deepest feeling unless it is necessary to solve a violent situation. And you’re so…” 

“…private,” Clark finished hastily. She had been about to say _closed as an oyster_ , or maybe _broody_. 

“Yes. Private.” 

“I am aware that that is a fault of mine.” …that wasn’t what Clark had meant, though he supposed he wouldn’t argue with it. Anyway, Bruce was continuing to speak: “So when I figured out what the spell was, I made the decision to utilize its effects for my own purpose.” 

Clark couldn’t quite believe it. “And the… you were so relaxed.” 

“My caution levels might occasionally border on paranoia…” 

Clark and Diana snorted in unison. (Somewhere in the background, Clark heard the noise echoed. Of course at least one batkid was still listening in. What had they expected.) 

Bruce ignored all of it with the ease of long practice. “But even I feel safe when between the two most powerful beings on this planet.” 

Diana was shaking her head, but Clark could see the smile starting to bloom on her face. “And you left because…?” 

“It would be inconvenient to have to tell the truth during a Wayne Enterprise shareholders’ meeting.” 

“So we’re fine?” Clark couldn’t believe it.

Bruce shook his head. “I believe we’re better than that.” 

“Oh?” 

“Well, I just happen to have the night off… and I seem to have missed quite the morning.” Bruce started to smile. Diana and Clark were already advancing like he had offered an invitation—which he had. “I insist on making up for that.” 

“Well,” Clark laughed, ready to kiss those thin lips again, starving for it, “if you _insist._ ”


End file.
